


Quatre cent quatre-vingt-dix jours

by F0etus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Déjà en couple, M/M, Oui ça se finit bien, Rupture, c'est promis, déprimant, enfin à moitié
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0etus/pseuds/F0etus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre cent quatre vingt dix jours et il a fallu l’éternité à Derek pour en arriver là, mais les compteurs sont à zéro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatre cent quatre-vingt-dix jours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Been Four Hundred and Ninety Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514187) by [paradis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis). 



> Cette fic est probablement la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait une demande de compte AO3, et mon premier réflexe le jour où j'ai reçu l'invitation, ça a été de commencer la traduction.
> 
> Je n'ai pas vraiment de mots pour décrire cette petite merveille qui s'exprime très bien d'elle même. Je peux peut-être simplement vous dire qu'après l'avoir lu, j'ai à peu près eu cette réaction : "Isaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac <3 :')"
> 
> Pour les amoureux de la langue de Molière ET de celle de Shakespeare, je vous invite bien entendu à lire l'original de korynnvictoria. Non, vraiment, je vous invite même à la lire D'ABORD en anglais, parce que, et je ne vous apprendrais rien, on perd toujours un petit quelque chose de magique à la traduction.
> 
> En fait vous savez quoi? Je vous invite à lire TOUTES ses fics. Et à faire un tour sur son [ tumblr ](http://korynnvictoria.tumblr.com) aussi.
> 
> Cette traduction n'a pas été beta-lue, toute fautes et maladresses sont miennes. Mea culpa.

 

* * *

  

Contrairement à ce que Derek s’était imaginé, il n’y eut pas de grande dispute épique. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas de jet intempestif d’objets à travers la pièce. Et non, Derek ne plaqua pas Stiles contre le premier mur venu, non, Stiles ne lui  lança pas son célèbre regard triste et blessé, son regard déçu, tellement _déçu_. Rien de tout ça.

 

Un jour, en rentrant à la maison, Derek trouve Stiles en train de rassembler ses affaires.

 

C’est comme ça que ça se termine.

 

Stiles lève les yeux vers lui, lui offre un petit sourire dépité, et Derek se laisse lourdement tomber sur le lit. Le lit défait, défait parce que c’est _Stiles_ qui a acheté les draps, et maintenant qu’il s’en va il les emporte avec lui. Il regarde Stiles faire ses valises. Une fois bouclées, le jeune homme balance la plus grosse dans les escaliers. Elle vient s’écraser sur le pallier. Il se saisit de son sac de sport, se racle la gorge et se dandine maladroitement d’un pied sur l’autre.

 

\- J’ai besoin de trouver quelqu’un qui se battra pour préserver ce qu’on a, dit-il à voix basse, dans un souffle qui lui coûte.

 

Puis il s’engouffre dans les escaliers.

 

Derek ne dit pas un mot et se contente de le suivre jusque dans le salon. Isaac est assis sur le canapé, au bord des larmes.

 

\- Ne pars pas, implore-t-il.

 

Stiles l’embrasse sur le front.

 

\- Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin, répond-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, t’as juste à passer un coup de fil okay ?

 

\- Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? Demande Isaac en reniflant.

 

Stiles hausse les épaules.

 

\- On verra bien.

 

C’est tout ce qu’il répond, et Derek sent brûler en lui une douleur insupportable, la même douleur insupportable qui l’a déchirée le jour où sa famille est morte. Elle se répand dans son corps tout entier, lui embrase le crâne, et cette voix désespérée en lui se met à crier _ne t’en va pas ne t’en va pas ne t’en va pas_.

Mais Derek est incapable de laisser les mots franchir ses lèvres, il est incapable de suffisamment défaire le nœud dans sa gorge pour les laisser passer.    

 

Juste avant de passer le seuil de la porte, Stiles s’arrête, fait demi tour et vient se tenir devant lui. Il se penche et l’embrasse doucement sur la joue.

L’envie, le besoin de le retenir _consume_ Derek, mais il n’y parvient pas.

 

Alors il regarde Stile s’en aller. Il le regarde s’installer derrière le volant de cette jeep à la con qui passe la plupart du temps à prendre la poussière dans l’allée, parce qu’elle est au bout du rouleau, et que Derek a insisté pour lui acheter un meilleur véhicule, plus performant, plus solide.

Stiles a laissé les clefs de la Dodge Charger presque neuve sur la table du salon.

Ce n’est qu’une fois que la nuit a avalé les feux arrières de la jeep que Derek se décide à rentrer dans la maison.

 

Isaac n’est plus dans le salon.

 

= =

 

Derek s’adapte, il s’adapte au quotidien sans Stiles exactement comme n’importe quelle autre personne qui vient de perdre l’amour de sa vie.

 

Il réfléchit, il vit sa vie au jour le jour dans une étrange monotonie. La plupart du temps, la fin de la journée arrive et c’est à peine s’il se souvient de ce qu’il s’est passé.

 

Parfois, Isaac parvient à percer le brouillard qui l’entoure, juste un peu, juste le temps d’un « Derek ! », avant de pousser une assiette devant lui pour lui rappeler de se nourrir. Parfois Jackson lui lance ce regard, comme s’il était en train de se demander _où_ est Derek. Et parfois Scott le fixe avec cette expression enragée, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à croire que Derek ait pu laisser les choses aller si loin.

 

De tous les regards qui lui sont adressés, c’est sans doute celui qu’il mérite le plus.

 

= =

 

Stiles et Derek se disputent sans cesse, ce n’est pas nouveau. Ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce que ça change subitement lorsqu’ils se sont mis ensemble. Ils sont même _soulagés_ lorsqu’ils réalisent que s’il y a bien quelque chose qui ne changera pas, c’est ça.

 

Le problème de leur couple c’est que, lorsqu’ils ne sont pas en train de se hurler dessus, ils se confient l’un à l’autre, s’avouent leurs secrets les plus obscurs… Des secrets dont il est tellement facile de se servir à la dispute suivante. La première fois que Derek use de leurs faiblesses pour s’en prendre à Stiles, le jeune homme a un mouvement de recul, comme s’il venait de le frapper, physiquement, et le dévisage avec stupéfaction.

 

Mais si Derek a porté son dévolu sur Stiles, ce n’est certainement pas parce qu’il est le genre de personne à ployer sans broncher ; Stiles est tout sauf conciliant. Il sait pertinemment comment rendre la pareille, et avant même qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, ils sont en train de crier, de se balancer au visage des insultes tranchantes, acides, destinées à faire le plus de mal possible. 

 

Les objets volent, les mots aussi, et lorsqu’ils ont fini, tous les deux à bout de souffle, le visage de Stiles est inondé de larmes, le mur le plus proche de Derek lacéré de traces de griffes.

Pendant un long moment il n’y a aucun bruit. Les sanglots de Stiles résonnent dans la pièce et la respiration de Derek se coupe subitement lorsqu’il prend conscience de tout ce qu’ils viennent de se dire, tous ces piques blessants ; famille, compétence en tant qu’Alpha, hyperactivité… tout y passe. Derek ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot ne lui vient.

 

Stiles renifle et un petit rire amer lui échappe.

 

\- Je t’ai jamais autant détesté que là maintenant, tout de suite, lui crache-t-il au visage avant de quitter la maison.

 

Derek ne le suit pas.

 

= =

 

Stiles revient toujours. Ce n’est jamais Derek qui lui court après, et Stiles ne le lui demande pas. Ils se disputent, se crient dessus, hurlent jusqu’à ne plus avoir de voix. Parfois les choses leur échappent, deviennent un petit peu trop violentes, à tel point qu’Isaac est obligé d’intervenir, de les séparer, de leur demander de se calmer, de se calmer _tout de suite_!

 

C’est peut-être pour ça que Derek se contente de traverser les jours comme si de rien n’était, persuadé que cette fois encore, Stiles reviendra.

 

 = =

 

Isaac est le premier à le dire à voix haute.

 

\- Il ne reviendra pas.

 

Derek est en train de couper des poivrons pour la sauce tomate (une recette de Stiles), il lève les yeux vers Isaac et bat des paupières, mais ne répond rien. Isaac continue :

 

\- Il me manque chaque jour un peu plus, mais je lui téléphone. Il me raconte ce qu’il fait, où il est, à quel point il se sent libre. Il ne reviendra pas Derek, martèle-t-il, et le ton de sa voix s’est endurci. Tu le faisais se sentir _prisonnier_.

 

Il quitte la pièce et monte dans sa chambre en frappant des pieds comme un adolescent capricieux.

 

Derek continue de couper ses poivrons.

 

= =

 

Ce n’est pas la première fois que Stiles déserte pour une période indéterminée.

 

La première fois c’était après une de leurs interminables et aujourd’hui célèbres disputes ; Derek avait dû reprocher à Stiles un truc idiot, sa diarrhée verbale sans doute. Là-dessus ils ont commencé à se bouffer le nez, encore, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que Derek lui reproche sa naïveté, le traite de gamin immature qui refuse d’apprendre de ses leçons. De son côté Stiles lui avait reproché de jouer les martyrs, d’être un pauvre con, pour finir par des remarques acerbes sur ses décisions merdiques et sa famille. Des remarques que Derek lui avait volontiers retournées.   

 

A l’époque déjà, Stiles avait récupéré ses affaires, les avait fourrées dans un sac et franchi la porte en braillant que Derek pouvait toujours espérer le revoir, qu’il avait mieux à faire que de se battre avec un loup-garou handicapé des sentiments.

 

Ils ne s’étaient pas adressés la parole pendant une semaine entière. Stiles était resté chez son père pendant un mois.

 

Ces disputes fréquentes laissent Derek seul dans un grand lit vide; il passe la plupart de ses nuits éveillé, à inspirer profondément pour tenter de retenir l’odeur de Stiles sur l’oreiller. Il songe à attraper son téléphone, à l’appeler, lui envoyer un message, lui dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, _tu me manques, je suis désolé_. Bien entendu il ne le fait pas. Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. Il ne s’excuse jamais, ne cède pas. Il en est incapable. Chaque fois que son cerveau lui ordonne d’appeler, d’envoyer un texto, d’aller voir Stiles, son corps se braque et refuse d’obéir. Chaque fois qu’il s’apprête à interrompre une dispute pour convenir _qu’okay, stop, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j’ai dit_ , sa gorge se noue et sa mâchoire se bloque, elles refusent de laisser passer quoi que ce soit. 

 

Derek ne sait faire qu’attendre.

 

Un mois et une semaine plus tard, Stiles était apparu sur le pas de la porte, son sac posé à ses pieds, et un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. Dans ces moments là ils ne disent jamais rien. Il n’existe pas de mots pour résoudre leurs différends. Stiles nouent ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek, et Derek le porte jusqu’au premier étage. Derek l’arrange à sa guise contre les draps couleur crème, et les pomettes de Stiles s’embrasent dans le feu de l’action. Stiles lui agrippe les épaules, plus fort, toujours plus fort, et Derek le mord à la gorge, des petites morsures amoureuses qui laissent des cercles tuméfiés autour de ses clavicules, un collier sur mesure qui en dit long ; mien, mien, _mien_.

 

Ils s’endorment ensemble ; Lorsque Stiles est dans ses bras, quelque chose d’obscur à l’intérieur de Derek se pelotonne et se calme enfin.

 

 ==

 

Jackson est le deuxième à lui faire remarquer.

 

\- Tu crois sérieusement qu’il va revenir ? Le nargue-t-il. Jackson ne sait pas s’exprimer autrement, il donne toujours l’impression désagréable d’être en train de chercher son interlocuteur.

 

\- Retourne bosser, grogne Derek en faisant claquer sa mâchoire, on s’entraîne, on est pas là pour se raconter nos vies.

 

Mais Jackson est doué, il est même plus que doué, il est intelligent, il saisit vite et réagit encore plus vite. Il parvient à plaquer Derek au sol et le dévisage avec ce rictus malicieux.

 

\- Tu t’imagines qu’il va encore revenir, comme à chaque fois pas vrai ? Revenir dans tes bras et se comporter comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Si seulement tu pouvais te rendre compte de ce que tu as perdu, lui dit Jackson juste avant que Derek ne l’attrape et ne le fasse voler sur plusieurs mètres.

 

Lydia pousse un cri indigné depuis le porche.

 

\- T’avais aucune raison de faire ça ! s’exclame-t-elle en se dirigeant vers eux. Ce n’est pas parce que tu as foiré TA vie, que tu dois foutre le bordel dans celle des autres !

 

Elle jette à Derek un regard si noir qu’il se sent presque rétrécir sous sa puissance, puis s’avance d’un pas furieux jusque Jackson qui tient maladroitement son bras cassé déjà presque guéri.

 

==

 

Un jour en jetant un coup d’oeil au calendrier, Derek réalise que ça fait déjà cent dix jours. Dehors la neige tombe, l’allée devant la maison est complètement verglacée et ça fait cent dix jours que Stiles est parti.

 

Cent dix jours et Derek n’a aucune nouvelle de lui.

 

==

 

Derek tombe sur une carte postale adressée à Isaac, accrochée sur le frigo. C’est un décor un peu cliché, une plage, la mer et le soleil couchant. Derek la déloge de sous son aimant et la retourne.

 

 _En Floride. En plein mois de décembre. Il fait 25C°. J’ai des coups de soleil, mais tu sais que c’est parce que je suis pâle comme un cachet d’aspirine. Déprime pas trop pendant les vacances petit pote._ _Je t’appelle bientôt. Je t’aime. Stiles._

 

Cette brûlure insupportable dans les entrailles de Derek ressurgit. Il replace la carte postale sur le frigo et se rend à l’évidence : Stiles connaît Isaac mieux que Derek ne le pourra jamais. Il est à des milliers de kilomètres d’ici et s’assure quand même de lui faire savoir qu’il pense à lui.

 

Stiles a toujours été bien meilleur que lui.

 

==

 

Le prochain à dire quelque chose est Scott.

 

Un jour qu’ils cuisinent ensemble, il lui annonce :

 

\- Il est heureux tu sais, _vraiment_ heureux.

 

Ils sont en train de préparer des beignets de poulet frits et de la purée maison, une recette de Stiles. Derek ne cille pas, continue d’écraser les pomme de terre à la main, peut-être ses gestes sont-ils seulement un peu plus brusques.

 

\- Il est bronzé, bronzé et heureux et je… Je ne l’avais pas vu comme ça depuis très longtemps.

 

Cette fois ci Derek s’arrête net.

 

\- Tu l’as vu? Gronde-t-il.

 

Scott ne relève pas, il se contente d’hocher la tête avec enthousiasme, presque comme s’il en était fier.

 

\- Il est passé pendant les vacances, continue-t-il.

 

Derek a l’impression qu’il vient d’être percuté par un train. Le silence règne pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que Scott ajoute doucement :

 

\- Tu devrais passer à autre chose Derek. C’est ce qu’il a fait.

 

Derek se remet à écraser les pommes de terre.

 

==  

 

Derek trouve un travail dans un garage automobile, il s’entraîne avec ses loups, il s’assoit dans le silence d’une maison tout récemment rénovée. Une maison dans laquelle Stiles a aidé à choisir le décor, la couleur des peintures, la texture des sols, la télévision, le matelas, les photos accrochées au mur… C’est Stiles qui a tout choisi, et lorsque Derek rentre le soir dans cette maison façonnée par Stiles il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que le jeune homme va apparaître. Mais il n’apparaît pas. Et tous les jours, quand Derek franchit le pas de la porte, la douleur en lui se ravive, le brasier flambe, plus brûlant que jamais. Parfois Isaac est là, dans le salon, et il surprend l’expression de stupeur sur le visage de Derek chaque fois qu’il réalise à nouveau que Stiles n’est pas là. Alors il lui offre ce regard désolé, comme s’il avait pitié, et Derek se sent tellement en colère, tellement épuisé par toutes ces émotions qui le dévorent et l’affaiblissent.

 

Certaines nuits, Isaac fait des cauchemars. La première fois que ça arrive après le départ de Stiles, Derek ne sait pas quoi faire. Ça a toujours été le rôle de Stiles de l’appaiser, de le consoler, de l’aider à en parler et de lui dire que tout ira bien. Derek sait que ce ne sont pas que des cauchemars de son père, qu’il repense à Boyd et Erica, à tous ces combats qu’ils ont peut-être gagnés mais à un prix terrible. Il y a longtemps qu’ils n’ont pas eu à faire face à d’aussi sinistres évènements, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le passé cesse de hanter Isaac.

 

Au début, Derek décide de ne pas intervenir, de laisser Isaac tranquille, mais il est dévasté par les sanglots qui s’échappent de sa chambre.

Une nuit il se lève, entre et le prend dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, et Isaac non plus. Ils finissent par s’endormir, tous les deux rongés par leur solitude et leurs souvenirs.

 

Derek apprécie le réconfort d’être prêt de quelqu’un d’autre, même si ce n’est pas Stiles.

 

==

 

Deux cent quarante-cinq jours.

 

Dehors le soleil brille, la végétation a revêtu un vert intense, des fleurs poussent partout dans le jardin de devant, et quand la meute est là ils se trimballent tous à peine vêtus, la sueur brille sur leur peau. Lydia passe sa vie à arpenter la maison en bikini en se ventilant avec un éventail en papier fait main et en râlant après la climatisation inexistante.

 

Deux cent quarante-cinq jours et Derek n’a pas vu Stiles une seule fois.

 

==

 

Il commence à se faire à l’idée que Stiles ne reviendra pas. Il cesse d’espérer le voir apparaître chaque fois qu’il ouvre la porte d’entrée, cesse d’espérer le trouver là, toutes ses affaires à leur place, un sourire sur son visage tandis qu’il se jette sur Derek et noue ses jambes autour de sa taille, leurs membres entremêlés dans tous les sens, cette délicieuse, délicieuse étreinte. Il cesse de croire qu’il puisse manquer à Stiles autant que Stiles lui manque.

 

Les étagères de Stiles dans l’armoire sont toujours vides. Les photos de lui et Derek toujours accrochées au mur.

 

Malgré tout Derek avance.

 

Il décide de commencer par parler à Isaac. Derek est un homme de peu de mots, mais il pense que parler pourrait peut-être l’aider. Il peine malgré tout à les faire sortir.

 

\- Je sais bien que… J’ai fini par accepter que… J’essaye de…

 

Il se débat avec la moindre syllabe, voudrait pouvoir dire _je sais qu’il ne reviendra pas, et je sais que je me suis comporté comme le dernier des cons_ , mais rien ne sort.

 

Isaac lui sourit timidement.

 

\- Tu va y arriver. Il tend ses bras vers Derek, le tire contre lui et le sert très fort. Je sais que tu vas y arriver Derek, tu seras heureux toi aussi.

 

Derek a du mal à le croire, mais il essaye quand même. Il fait creuser une piscine dans le jardin, parce qu’on est en plein de mois de juillet, que le soleil cogne et que Lydia n’arrête pas de râler. Il arrête les heures sup au garage, qu’il ne faisait que pour éviter la maison, et à la place il commence à s’investir dans la décoration. Il ajoute une photo de Laura et lui, parce qu’après toutes ces années, la douleur s’est apaisée. Sur le dos du canapé, Il pose un plaid que Laura avait cousu. Ce n’est pas grand chose, juste quelques petites touches ici et là pour que la maison ne soit pas simplement Stiles, Stiles, Stiles et seulement Stiles, partout, tout le temps.

 

Il ne se dispute plus sans arrêt avec tout le monde. Il n’est plus perpétuellement sur le qui-vive, nerveux, prêt au combat ; il se détend peu à peu. Le soir il rejoint Scott, Jackson et Lydia sur le porche pour boire une bière, regarder le loup d’Isaac courir après les lapins jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en puisse plus et les rejoigne pour s’ouvrir une bière à son tour. Fini les séances d’entraînement extra violentes, désormais au lieu de se taper les uns sur les autres, ils courent ensemble dans les bois, demandent à Lydia de se sauver pour qu’ils la rattrapent. 

 

Il ne sait pas exactement quand, mais un beau jour, alors que dehors les feuilles brunissent de nouveau, Derek réalise que la brûlure en lui s’est éteinte.

 

==

 

Ça fait déjà un moment que Jackson et Lydia sont mariés, mais l’annonce de sa grossesse surprend tout le monde quand même. Derek sent briller dans son cœur un sentiment de fierté et de bonheur, il les sert tous les deux contre lui et rit lorsque Jackson lui donne un coup de poing dans l’épaule en lui demandant d’arrêter ses mièvreries.

 

\- Vous allez avoir un bébé, s’émerveille Scott en regardant subitement Jackson et Lydia comme s’ils venaient d’acheter le meilleur jouet du monde et qu’ils ne voulaient pas le lui prêter.

 

\- Oui ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand un jeune couple décide de fonder une famille, répond Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Mais, mais…

 

Scott ne parvient visiblement pas à trouver les mots, alors il ferme la bouche et se jette sur ses deux amis en les serrant lui aussi. En face d’eux Isaac reniffle.

 

\- C’est juste que c’est tellement beau, se défend-il. Et ils vont être de tellement bons parents.

 

Derek tire sur son bras jusqu’à ce qu’Isaac comble la distance en trébuchant et rejoigne leur énorme câlin de groupe.

 

« La pile de louveteaux » les appelle Stiles. Et rien au monde n’aurait pu effacer le sourire sur le visage de Derek.

 

La voix de Stiles ne le quitte jamais vraiment, mais aujourd’hui elle est moins amère, beaucoup plus douce.

 

==

 

Derek commence à acheter des choses. Beaucoup de choses. Des choses pour la chambre du bébé qu’ils sont en train d’installer, des choses pour l’appartement de Jackson et Lydia, des vêtements pour le bébé, des jouets pour le bébé. Il construit un berceau de ses propres mains, achète de lui-même tout le matériel nécessaire pour construire un meuble fiable et solide. Il passe de longues nuits d’hiver enfermé dans le garage, le chauffage électrique bourdonne tranquillement derrière lui tandis qu’il ponce, qu’il scie et test différentes teintures sur le bois avant d’assembler toutes les pièces. Lorsqu’il en a terminé, un magnifique berceau en bois de cerisier se tient au beau milieu du garage. C’est un meuble superbe, habilement ouvragé, à l’allure délicate.

 

La première fois qu’elle pose ses yeux dessus, Lydia fond en larmes.

 

\- Il est tellement beau, souffle-t-elle, et Derek repense à ce qu’Isaac a dit le jour où ils ont annoncé l’arrivée du bébé.

 

\- Vous allez être de très bons parents, lui dit-il, et Lydia lance ses bras autour de lui.

 

Derek essaye d’ignorer cette petite vois dans sa tête, cette petite voix qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Stiles et qui lui dit _ça serait bien des enfants_. Il essaye de l’ignorer et serre Lydia contre lui, pose une main sur le début de rondeur au niveau de son estomac, juste là où est en train de grandir le dernier membre de leur meute.

 

==

 

Lydia réussit à convaincre Derek de mettre le berceau dans leur appartement, parce qu’il ira à merveille avec le reste des meubles qu’elle a acheté. Derek et Jackson le déménagent et l’installent dans la chambre du bébé avec toute la précaution du monde.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Derek demande à Jackson en indiquant une magnifique chaise à bascule installée dans le coin de la pièce.

 

Jackson tourne la tête vers la chaise, puis fixe de nouveau Derek.

 

\- C’est… Stiles l’a envoyé, dit-il d’une voix sourde.

 

Le cœur de Derek s’emballe un court instant, mais il regagne rapidement le contrôle. Il observe la chaise pendant un long moment.

 

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de constater qu’ils ont toujours eu des goûts incroyablement similaires. Le bois de la chaise est le même que celui du berceau, et les deux meubles ont cet air ancien, Derek réalise d’ailleurs que la chaise est probablement d’époque. Ils ont tous les deux cette apparence de fragilité qui laisse penser qu’ils ne pourront pas supporter beaucoup, mais Derek sait que ce n’est qu’une apparence. Ces deux meubles pourraient probablement survivre à n’importe quoi.

 

\- C’est un beau meuble, dit-il en détachant enfin son regard. Et il essaye d’ignorer l’expression d’agréable surprise qui traverse le visage de Jackson lorsqu’il comprend que Derek ne vole plus en éclat à la simple mention du nom de Stiles.   

 

\- C’est vrai, répond Jackson, et ils redescendent à la voiture pour aider Lydia à décharger tous les trésors qu’elle a dégotés en faisant les courses.

 

==

 

Déjà un an. Le printemps est là. Lydia et son ventre tout rond sont là. Le nouveau Derek, qui sourit, qui rit sans retenu est là lui aussi. Petit à petit Stiles cesse de hanter la moindre de ses minutes, même si son cœur cesse toujours de battre un court instant lorsqu’il entend son nom. Les vacances vont et viennent, Derek les passent avec Isaac, avec Lydia et Jackson, avec Scott, et ils sont heureux tous ensemble, s’envoient des petites cartes idiotes faites à la main.

 

Lydia accouche par un samedi matin ensoleillé. Elle pleure lorsqu’ils installent sa petite fille dans ses bras, et à ses côtés, Jackson a le regard brillant.

 

\- On va l’appeler Laura, lui dit Lydia, et Derek a peut-être un peu envie de pleurer lui aussi. Laura, d’après la personne la plus courageuse qu’on ait connu, continue-t-elle.

 

Derek passe le dos de son index le long de la joue rose et douce de bébé Laura. Laura pousse un petit soupir dans son sommeil, puis tend une petite main et attrape le doigt de Derek.  

 

Elle est minuscule et inestimable. Elle est la vie nouvelle, et avec elle s’annonce des jours heureux.

 

Un an, et Derek a presque oublié l’expression sur le visage de Stiles lorsqu’il est parti.

 

==

 

Derek n’a jamais voulu avoir d’enfant, il n’a jamais pensé une seule seconde être quelqu’un de suffisamment bien pour être parent, mais s’il y a bien quelqu’un dans ce monde qui lui donne l’envie de devenir meilleur, quelqu’un d’autre que Stiles, c’est Laura Whittemore. Laura Whittemore qui du haut de ses quatre mois s’est déjà mis Derek dans la poche. Il apprend de nouvelles choses tous les jours. Les couches, les biberons, le rot, la bercer patiemment quand rien d’autre ne semble pouvoir apaiser ses pleurs. Et puis il y a la première fois que la bouteille de talc lui explose au visage et que Lydia éclate de rire sans pouvoir s’arrêter, elle trop hystérique pour l’aider, et Jackson, trop occupé à prendre photo sur photo. Isaac, qui lui montre patiemment comment faire, qui l’aide à nettoyer, qui passe des heures entières à jouer avec Laura.

 

Laura grandit à une vitesse fulgurante, et puis un bon jour elle a huit mois et elle marche à quatre pattes. Derek peine à croire que le temps soit passé si vite.

 

Des cartes postales adressées à Issac continuent d’arriver dans la boîte aux lettres, avec des photos de différents océans, différents états, et parfois même, différents pays. Du Canada, au Mexique en passant par le Brésil pour finir par l’Angleterre. Et retour sur le sol américain : Hawaii, la Floride, la Caroline du Sud, New York. Derek imprime soigneusement chaque décor dans sa mémoire, parce-que ce sont de petits indices sur l’endroit où Stiles était, l’endroit où il pourrait être.

 

Stiles rentre pour voir Laura, à deux reprises, mais personne ne le dit à Derek avant qu’il ne soit reparti, et Derek ne pose jamais de question.

 

Il n’est pas encore prêt.

 

==

 

Parfois Derek en vient à se demander pourquoi il est resté en colère aussi longtemps. Il se demande pourquoi il n’a pas pu être aussi heureux avec Stiles, avec sa meute toute entière, dès le premier jour. Il est conscient qu’au tout début il était trop méfiant. Il est tombé amoureux de Stiles si fort et si vite, mais il était aussi tourmenté, soupçonneux, toujours en train d’attendre le moment où on lui arracherait cette part de bonheur, comme s ‘il ne la méritait pas. La seule chose que Stiles ait jamais voulu, c’est la confiance de Derek, être son égal. Derek lui, se maintenait à distance, loin de tout le monde, loin du risque d’être blessé, trahi à nouveau.     

 

Chaque matin Derek se lève avec ses regrets. Il regrette d’avoir lancé ces choses horribles au visage de Stiles, à propos de ses émotions, de ses choix, il regrette de l’avoir blessé ainsi à chaque dispute. Il regrette de ne jamais lui avoir dit la vérité à la place, de ne jamais lui avoir dit je t’aime, je t’aime, _je t’aime_ , et par-dessus tout il regrette de n’avoir jamais, pas une seule fois, courru après Stiles. Ne lui avoir jamais demandé  _pardon, reviens s’ilte plait, je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets._

 

Il n’y a rien qu’il regrette d’avantage.

 

==

 

Lorsque l’été revient brûler, intense et bouillant, lorsque Laura dit ses premiers mots “Derek, maman et papa”, c’est à ce moment là que l’envie de partir saisit Derek.

 

Elle le démange, le besoin de partir et de retrouver Stiles se débat sous sa peau. La dernière carte postale disait _A Birmingham pour l’été, j’ai trouvé un job, l’accent du Sud est tellement marrant à écouter et à imiter._ Et puis un petit cœur dessiné, et le nom de Stiles signé à la fin. La carte représentait le drapeau de la confédération, à la grande hilarité d’Isaac.

 

\- Il pourra jamais rester, avait dit Isaac, il trouvera pas sa place là bas.

 

Et il avait secoué la tête en accrochant la carte dans un des derniers petits coins libres qui restait sur le frigo.

 

Derek fait ses valises et réserve un billet d’avion.

 

Quatre cent quatre-vingt-huit jours, et Derek meurt d’envie de raconter à Stiles tout ce qu’il a appris.

 

==

 

Il fait plus chaud à Birmingham qu’à Beacon Hills. Il y a plus d’agitation aussi, mais les gens sont moins pressés. Derek est penché sur une carte de la ville en essayant de décider par où il devrait commencer ses recherches. Avant toute chose, il décide de prendre une chambre d’hôtel. En ressortant il attrape une carte pliante et une bouteille d’eau, puis il part à la découverte de la ville.

 

Il tombe sur lui par accident.

 

Epuisé et affamé, arrivé presque à l’autre bout de la ville, Derek rentre dans un bar et s’assoit au comptoir. Il apperçoit Stiles le premier. Stiles qui travaille derrière le comptoir, qui sert des verres en riant aux éclats avec un client.

 

\- Sérieusement ? L’équipe d’athlétisme de l’Université d’Alabama ? Ha nan désolé, je suis plutôt Pennsylvanie.

 

Le client défend son point de vue sans grande conviction, fait appel à quelques statistiques concernant les résultats sportifs des écoles du Big Ten.

 

Stiles tourne la tête et se fige. Le souffle de Derek se coupe. Il maintient son regard.

 

Quatre cent quatre-vingt-dix jours, lui rappelle son cerveau, et enfin il est là sous ses yeux. Il a un peu vieilli, mais les lignes d’angoisse qui cernaient ses yeux lorsqu’il est parti ont disparu. Ses cheveux ont poussé, paresseusement coiffés/décoiffés sur le devant, et ses yeux n’ont pas changé – lumineux, leur or ambré trahissant la moindre de ses émotions.  

 

Stiles fait un pas vers lui et Derek doit réprimer son réflexe premier qui est de fuir. Il doit fermement ordonner à ses cordes vocales de se mettre en marche, regarder Stiles dans les yeux.

 

\- Hey, dit-il d’une voix rauque, la bouche sèche.

 

Stiles ne répond rien, mais il hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’il l’écoute.

 

\- Je… Isaac reçoit ces cartes postales, commence-t-il. Elles… elles indiquent toujours où tu es, ou où tu as été et… Je sais qu’elles étaient adressées à Isaac.

 

Derek baisse les yeux et du bout de ses doigts trace inconsciemment des formes sans logiques sur le comptoir.

 

\- Mais je… Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’espérer qu’elles étaient un peu pour moi aussi, pour me dire que si jamais je voulais te trouver, c’est là qu’il faudrait que je cherche.

 

Stiles reste silencieux.

 

\- Je voulais juste… Je voulais te dire…

 

Il inspire profondément et décide de tout recommencer parce que les mots ne sortent pas comme il voudrait.

 

\- Okay non. Laisse-moi réessayer, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il s’est passé tellement de choses et, peut-être qu’aujourd’hui je suis plus heureux, plus ouvert, peut-être même plus _gentil_ , mais à chaque fois qu’il se passe quelque chose d’important dans ma vie je me surprend à penser, tiens, comment réagirait Stiles ? Ta voix est dans ma tête en permanence. Tu… c’est comme si tes pensées faisaient echo aux miennes chaque fois que je m’apprête à prendre une décision.

 

Stiles le dévisage, puis s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

\- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ?   

 

\- Non, répond calmement Derek. J’ai fait tout ce chemin pour te dire que je veux me battre pour te garder. Je… Je veux changer pour toi, je veux faire les efforts nécessaires. Parce que je te veux, et je t’aime. Je t’aime Stiles, dit-il d’un ton inflexible.

 

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais Derek continue.

 

\- Et je veux tout reprendre à zéro. Je ne veux pas reprendre les choses là où on les a laissées. Je veux t’emmener dîner, t’emmener au cinéma, je veux des chandelles, du vin, des boîtes de chocolats et tous les autres clichés gnangnans. Je veux qu’on créée de l’anticipation avant de faire l’amour pour charger l’acte de sens. Je veux qu’on passe la nuit chez toi, ou chez moi, juste parce qu’on veut être ensemble mais qu’on est pas prêts à franchir le pas, pas encore, pas tout de suite.

 

Le regard de Stiles s’embue et se voile d’une émotion que Derek ne parvient pas à déchiffrer.    

 

\- Je veux quatre cent quatre-vingt-dix jours de tout ça parce que c’est exactement le temps que ça m’a pris pour m’acheter un cerveau et réaliser que c’est toi Stiles, la seule chose que je veux, c’est toi, termine-t-il.

 

\- J’ai comme l’impression que t’as appris à t’exprimer, plaisante Stiles faiblement.

 

Derek se tait. Stiles essuie son nez avec sa manche et lui dit :

 

\- Je finis à 22h. Y a un petit resto très sympa à l’angle de la rue. Et puis de toute façon j’avais prévu de passer par Beacon Hills après.

 

Derek peut enfin respirer.

 

==

 

Quatre cent quatre vingt dix jours et il a fallu l’éternité à Derek pour en arriver là, mais les compteurs sont à zéro.

 

 


End file.
